The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inspections and inspection systems for inspecting an asset and, more particularly, to embodiments of systems and methods for developing and implementing menu directed inspection (MDI) protocols.
Industrial inspection devices, such as borescopes, can collect data and information about the inspection areas on the asset, e.g., the interior of a turbine engine. These devices can have a screen that can display the information including images of the inspection area. User interfaces that facilitate operation of the inspection device are also shown on this screen. The interfaces can provide menu options that, among other things, can allow an end user (e.g., an inspector) to select files that implement the MDI protocols.
Often during the inspection, the inspector may wish to review information that is pertinent to the MDI protocol, the inspection area, and/or the asset. This information is often found in technical manuals, specifications, operating manuals, and like documents that describe aspects of the asset. It is unlikely, unfortunately, that these documents are readily available to the inspector. Rather, the inspector must manage and view these documents, whether in hard copy or electronic format (e.g., .pdf), as well as other data from multiple locations, many of which are remote from the location of the inspector and/or the asset.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.